Angel's Rebirth
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Eve is betrayed by her kingdom and goes to sleep for a period of time. As she reawakes she finds her memory card stolen, a boy who she feels strangely attracted to and a girl who she see's in her dreams. She travels with the Elgang to retrieve her memories and she finds herself mixed up in love triangles, revengeful deaths, and emotions. -Being rewritten-
1. Fallen Kingdom

**[Edited]**

**Disclaimer: Elsword from Killer Combo Studios**

**Typeface guide:**

**Bolding- Important information, system character introductions.**

_Italics: Dreams, and past memories, and future sights._

Underlining: Never used.

Regular: Used when in regular scenes.

* * *

_I remember the day that my kingdom fell to the hands of humans. My system didn't allow me to delete the memory, sadly. My area detectors detected human blood a moment too late... I can still smell the oil and blood scent mixed together, and I can still hear the ear piercing screams that still echo throughout my palace. Bones are scattered everywhere along the garden along with nasod parts. The worst part about that day is that I... gained emotions._

_I remember the day that my own kind betrayed me. My system didn't allow my to delete the memory, sadly. I was defenseless, frozen in fear, unable to attack what I thought were my subjects. I can still smell the burning flames and oil, and I can still still hear the crackling laughter that still echo throughout what was once my palace. Nasod parts are scattered around the fallen town along with pieces of the buildings. The worst part about that day is that I... had gained emotions._

* * *

_**~Eve's Memory of The Day That Her Kingdom Fell~ **  
_

_I stared out of the window at the bright sun. "Eve-sama, do you need anything?" I turned and merely glanced at Maid_Prototype_0281. Within a single second, I memorized all of her features. She had light pink hair that fell to her elbows and a small maid headband crowned her hair, making her bangs really stand out. On her left cheek, the number 0281 was etched with a blue pen._

_"No, I am fine. Although, can you check on our prisoner?" I took a cup of tea and brought it to my lips after asking the question._

_"EVE!~" I opened my eyes halfway and casted a sideways glance at Elsword._

**-System database-**

**Name: Elsword [Last name unknown]**

**Features: Scarlet red hair and red eyes**

**Status: Nasod Kingdom Prisoner**

**Notable items: Lacks proper honorifics.**

_"Maid_Prototype_0281, may I ask what the prisoner is doing outside of his cell?" I placed down the cup or tea, my appetite was gone._

_"Aww, don't be like that Eve. You know that you love me." Elsword placed his elbows on the armrest of my throne and rested his chin on his palms. I clenched my teeth in frustration. I certainly don't have feelings for a human... although I do find him amusing._

_"He persisted me, he said that he needed 'to see the love of his life.'" Maid_Prototype_0281 answered, I looked down on her and saw that her mouth was lifting upwards, just a bit._

_A queen face palming herself is not decent, so I dismissed the idea. "I... see..." Elsword was staring at my biscuits that were freshly made. "..." I hesitated a moment and heard his stomach growl. I sighed and pushed the plate towards him. "Honestly..."_

_Elsword looked up at me, confusion was in his eyes for a brief second before he grinned widely. He stuffed a biscuit into his mouth and said, "Ankyu." I raised an eyebrow. 'He means 'Thank you' My system said in a monotone voice. The tips of my mouth twitched and my hand reached out to the top of Elsword head, I pulled back a few centimeters but then reached out again and petted his hair. "Eve?" He questioned due to my unusual behavior._

_"...I" I started to speak when an explosion sounded throughout the air. "EH?" I jumped up only to be brought back down by Maid_Prototype_0281._

_"You're now going anywhere Eve... sama." She mocked me, she held me in a choking position, ignoring Elsword. "Your time of ruling is over, King Nasod will provide a better future for us, and you know it." Maid_Prototype_0281 chained me to my throne, I was frozen in confusion. Elsword leaped up, a small fire burning around him._

_"What are you doing? You traitor!" Elsword attempted to punch Maid_Prototype_0281. As soon as his fist connected with her face, his face scrunched up and he pulled his hand back. "What the hell Eve? What do you make these things out of?" He kicked Maid_Prototype_0281 in the shin and I watched as his eyes bulged out in pain. "WHAT THE FUCKKKKK?!" He screamed._

_'Idiots never learn, even in the most serious situations.' System commented with a hint of amusement. 'Sadly, I agree.' I mentally replied. 'The chains should be rusted near where she tied you to the right armrest. There you can easily break the chains.' I looked down and indeed did see a rusted part of the chain. "Elsword-kun!" I called and pointed down to the rusted part with a single finger._

_"Aye, no, are you purposly trying to break both of my hands?!" But he still jogged over to me and kicked the chain, accidentally kicking my stomach during the process. "Haha... My bad." He grinned and I slapped him. I faced Maid_Prototype_0281 and brought my hands above my head, and lightning stuck my hands._

_"Get ready to die." I muttered._

_"Nasods can die?!" Elsword gasped, and I mentally facepalmed myself. Idiots._

_Remy and Moby appeared next to me and they changed into spears. Red electricity formed around me, an image was projected in front of me with a shape that looked like a circle. I summoned a force field before me and shot a large ray of particles through the field. "Gigastream!" I yelled, I was pushed back a bit due to the strong effect._

_"Haha. She dead." Elsword laughed. 'Incorrect grammar usage.' System noted with a hint of disapproval. 'Yes...' I thought._

_"Come on Elsword-kun, lets go find the nasods that dare defy me." I flipped my hair and started to walk off._

_"Wait Eve. Just sayin' but it's you versus like a million demon nasods." Elsword placed his hand on my shoulder, holding me back. 'A MILLION DEMON NASODS?!' System and I exclaimed at the same time. 'That guy...' System started. 'CAN'T FUCKING COUNT. Please excuse my foul language.' I finished._

_"Are you... underestimating me?" My bangs covered my eyes and I giggled darkly._

_"YOU HAVE EMOTIONS?!" Elsword backed up slowly, fear was frozen on his face._

_"Do you really want to know?" I flashed a crooked smile towards him and he laughed nervously._

_"Uh.. no. You can take on those demon nasods! Un!" Elsword did a half hearted fist pump into the air._

_I wiped the smile off of my face and grabbed Elsword's hand once I heard an explosion below me. I leaped up into the air, bringing Elsword with me._

_"W-what Eve?!" I landed about 5 meters from where I jumped. "Amazing!" Elsword's mouth was shaped into an o. 'Humans. They're so easily amazed.' System retorted._

_When I reached the front of my palace I dropped Elsword's hand and widened my eyes. My kingdom was thoroughly crushed. Log homes were lit on fire, other homes were bombed and toxic chemicals polluted the air. "My kingdom..." I gasped and fell to the ground. 'Eve-sama...' System tried to comfort me._

_One battle type nasod Missile_Launch_3546_Alpha noticed me. Its beautiful Caribbean blue eyes turned scarlet red. "Target confirmed: Former nasod queen, Eve. Percent chance of enemy winning: 0% Now preparing missile launch." I watched in disbelief as its hand dis formed and reassembled into a missile launcher. Just a week ago I had helped repair Missile_Launch_3546_Alpha. It went up to me one day and asked for a new weapon since its old launcher was broken. I wasn't able to find one. Guilty, the next day I bought materials from the nasod stalls in the market and made my own missile launcher for Missile_Launch_3546_Alpha. It had thanked me, a small hint of emotions were forming from it._

_Other nasods saw me and began charging their new weapons that they probably got from King Nasod. "Tch. How boring." Elsword muttered, a bored look was on his face. He held out his hand, palm up. A sword emerged from thin air and Elsword grabbed it. "Sword Fire!" He said slyly and jumped into the air and dug his sword into the steel pavement, crushing through the metal coating. Nasods that surrounded him were lit on fire and they fell to the floor. Elsword's sword was engulfed with flames._

_"Eve, don't just stand there." Elsword glanced at my direction and held out his hand. I reached out for it and touched his wrist instead. "Idiot. Hurry up and jump into the air. Fire and oil don't exactly mix together well, but I'm sure that you already know that." I nodded and jumped into the air. Below us, nasods exploded. A chain reaction occurred to nearby nasods and metal pieces were scattered over the floor. "The nasod kind are so pathetic." Elsword commented and yanked his hand away from my hold. He fell on the ground and rolled to absorb the impact._

_"E-Elsword-kun?" I called out, in a slightly alarmed tone._

_"Shhh." Elsword held a finger to his lips and winked. 'Don't trust him.' System said immediately. 'Ehh? Why not?' I asked. 'Don't you hear them coming?' I listened but didn't hear anything but the crackling of flames._

_"Aaaaand, here they come." Elsword chuckled and leaned against a random by standing pole, twirling his sword like it was nothing._

_"My god, this place looks like it has been through a war." A girl giggled._

_"Nooo, really Lime? It looks like a effing paradise." Another girl's high pitched voice retorted._

_"Well then Amelia, I totally love your pathetic sarcasm." The same girl from before, Lime, hissed._

_"Hmmm? Are you trying to start a fight? My arrows always beat your weak kicks." Amelia said in a cool tone._

_"Is that so, Miss I-Can't-Even-Aim-Properly?" I could now see two girls in view. Both were fake smiling at each other. One had a bow which I guessed was Amelia while the other one didn't have a weapon in sight._

_Lime, the one without a weapon, had short green hair, showing her elf ears. She wore black boots with white lilies decorating the rim, and around her neck was a collar. She wore a pretty green, black, and white dress that probably wasn't proper if she kicked a lot._

_Amelia on the other hand, had blonde like hair with jewels crowning her head. She wore a zipped up sleeveless top with horse riding like pants. Her shoes were black with laces._

_"Oh, so I can't aim properly? And what about you? All your skills are B.O.R.I.N.G. Kick and kick and effing kick again. You're lucky that Mother even gave you Airelinna to help you. And don't forget about your ugly outfits. You're defiantly copying Rena." Amelia was reaching behind her back for an arrow._

_"Mother gave me Arielinna because I was her favorite." Lime snapped. "My skills are boring? All you do is shoot stupid arrows. And don't get me started on your outfit. Are you one of those stuck up bitches like Queen Lizzie who ride stupid horses in old fashioned outfits? I totally didn't copy Rena-nee! She copied me." Lime was adjusting her shoes, probably getting ready to kick the hell out of Amelia._

_"How could you?! Mother taught us not to swear! That's foul language." Amelia folded her arms across her huge chest. Lime and Amelia started bickering again until I couldn't take it._

_"You two! Stop it. You're obviously siblings so stop fighting." I glared at both of them equally as they gaped at me._

_"So it was true..." Lime muttered._

_"You weren't lying." Amelia walked over to Elsword who grimaced._

_"Nope. I was held 'captive' in there for a while, I can tell you all sorts of things. Like how King Nasod was planning to turn on Eve here for a while. And how Eve is actually gaining emotions. Can you believe that? She has a weakness also." Elsword stopped leaning against the pole and highfived Lime._

_"Good job!" She laughed._

_"What's going on?" I demanded. The three faced me. I watched Amelia notch an arrow and draw back her bowstring._

_"What does it look like?" Amelia asked._

_"We're going to d~e~s~t~r~o~y you!~" Lime was clapping happily. Elsword remained silent, he wasn't smiling like Amelia and Lime._

_"Elsword-kun, how could you?" My voice cracked and Elsword's face fell._

_"E-Eve, I..." Elsword lowered his weapon but Lime round kicked him in his back._

_"ELSWORD. DON'T FALL FOR HER." She yelled at him._

_"..." Elsword looked away._

_'Eve-sama! Take this chance to run!' System commanded. I looked back, taking in Elsword's betrayal and I spring stepped away. 'Go to the mountains. There will be an abandoned cave.' I stepped out of the barrier that guarded my kingdom and felt a strong impact behind me. Electricity formed around me, fueling me. Sunlight entered my eyes and I moved one hand to shield my eyes. 'Hurry Eve-sama!' I jumped on one of the tree ledges and proceeded to jump on another one, that way I could pass distance quickly._

_In my view a mountain towered over me. Cherry blossom trees covered the top of the mountain along with a small clear lake. I slowed down as I reached the top of the mountain, I landed on the ground that was hard as iron._

_"ELSWORD YOU IDIOT. NOW SHE'S GONE." An ear piercing scream came from Lime._

_"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT." Elsword yelled back._

_I looked back one last time at my fallen kingdom and dashed into an open cave._

_I gasped as soon as I entered the cave, runes lined the walls with a few drawings. My eyes were drawn to a certain drawing. The picture was a bit faded out but I could make out a girl crying. A red string that was painted with blood was drawn around her wrist. I followed the line to see that the same string was attached around a boy's wrist. The boy had a guilty look on his face as he held hands with another girl. I cringed at the drawing and instantly felt sorry for the girl so I crouched down in front of her. "It's ok. That male is an idiot, he'll return to you soon. Cheer up, ne?" I stood up and touched the drawing lightly and walked to the end of the cave. There was a tombstone with faded letters._

_I brushed the dust aside with the back of my hand and squinted to read the words. "The strongest element is love, because you can still feel it if you're above. You need another chance, at your destroyed romance. Now to end this rhyme, let's go forward into time." I read out loud and tilted my head in confusion. 'Nothing happened...' I stood back up and turned around. "Oh well."_

_"Eve!" Elsword stepped into the cave and instantly a bright light flashed and blinded me._

* * *

**_Mayumi's Extra Thoughts:_**

_I finally finished it!~ Thank you everyone for waiting for my edited version of Angel's Rebirth. I do understand that I changed the prologue COMPLETELY. Gomen about that... Anyways! Lately I've been addicted to an anime called Devil Survivor 2. I mean, how cool is it to summon demons out of your own cell phone?! *fan girl squeals* So, Kiyo finally updated Elgangs Pets! :3 So much dialouge over a sandwich xD It makes me hungry. Today's extra thoughts are a bit short today. Gomen! (How many times did I apologize this chapter? o.o)_

**_Clarifications:_**

_Not everyone knows their Japanese honorifics!_

_Sama: Used towards people of higher respect. Ex: __"Eve-sama, do you need anything?"_

_Kun: Males of junior rank or just males in general. Ex: __"Come on Elsword-kun, lets go find the nasods that dare defy me."_

_San: A common honorific towards anybody. Ex: "Raven-san! Can I talk to you for a moment?" (This quote is not used in this chapter.)_

___Nii: There's not an exact definition but... Used for older siblings/ maidens. (I think...) Ex: __"I totally didn't copy Rena-nee!"_

_Onii: Used towards brothers. (Err... Do they have to be older? Gomen everyone! I'm a baka.) Ex: "O-Onii-chan! I'm scared..." (Quote not used in this chapter)_

_Chan: Used when the speaker finds the person or object cute. Ex: "Eve-chan! Do me a favor and wear this dress, ne?" (*sigh* Again. Quote's not used in this chapter.)_

**_Extra-extra Words:_**

**_____"__You're lucky that Mother even gave you Airelinna to help_**_ **you."**  
_

_When Amelia says 'Mother' she means Mother Nature who is apparently their mom. And everyone knows what Airelinna is... right?_

**_Missile_Launch_3546_Alpha and_****_Maid_Prototype_0281_**

_*groans* It was a pain to type their names over and over. I was thinking about having Maid be secretly Apple, but I decided against it. Eve loved Missile Launch dearly, so yeah she was upset when it betrayed her. (Lolwut. We can call Eve a 'she' but we call other nasods 'it's? Cruel world, ne?)_

**_Lime, Amelia, and Rena (AKA the three elf sisters!)_**

_I truely love the Lime-Amelia sibling love, and I do plan on adding them in the later chapters as minor characters. Who knows, maybe I'll add other Epic NPCS. And maybe Chloe... Lime and Amelia look up the Rena since I'm making Rena the oldest. Amelia will change personalities a bit over time since I feel like she needs to become different._

**_Elsword and Eve_**

_Hehe. They seem so kawaii together... *shudders at the glaring fangirls of other pairings* I-I'll move on now..._

* * *

_Ehehehe, thank you everyone for waiting patiently (I think) for my edited 'Angels Rebirth' chapters! I'll try to finish editing the other chapters! *bows* Arigato for supporting me!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Me: Here's chapter 2~ Pretty short and boring, it's also the first sight of Aisha, Elsword and Raven.**

**Elsword: Actually.. I was already introduced in the first chapter.**

**Eve: Correction. That was the prologue not the first chapter.**

**Elsword: Do I care a [CENSORED]?**

**Me: Eve... can you slap him?**

**Eve: Gladly.**

**Elsword: WAIT NO IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR LOVER!**

**Me: Oh shut up x.x"**

* * *

_**As you awake you will see, the demons around you laughing with glee.**_

* * *

_"I'll find you some day." A voice whispered in my dream. I was trapped in a dark room, I could hear ghosts wailing and crying, "Free ussssss…" _

_"Your useless as you are now." The voice whispered into my ear, slighting nipping it. _

_"P-p-pervert!" I stuttered._

_"Oh? But I'm the same gender as you~ And if I remember correctly your former lover Elsword used to nip your ear all the time~" The voice's hands were playing with my hair now. 'Elsword. Who's he? The name.. makes my heart feel warm..' I whipped around and slapped the air. "Bad little Eve. Why would you slap yourself?!"_

_I clenched my fist, "GO DIE IN HELL!" I yelled._

_"This is Hell." The voice laughed, her laugh sounded like bells chiming. Around me the darkness faded revealing ghosts around me- demons and corrupt nasods. They were laughing and whispered, eyeing me as if I were the first food for them after a long period of time, which I probably was. Blood dripped down the top of the ceiling and dropped in the middle of a crowd. The demons fought each other, clawing and killing for a single drop of human blood._

_"You've seen enough. Remember little Eve, these demons yearn for blood, when yours is spilled it will supply the demons and we will conquer the Earth and steal all of the El. Now reawaken and find your little pathetic friends." The voice played with my hair one more time and then I felt it's presence disappear. The demon background disappeared and my eyes closed._

I heard sounds around me, a slow sound of metals clinking together and water swishing around. I kept my eyes closed and observed a little bit more. 'Senrigan' I thought. (SOUL EATER FTW~ If you hate Soul Eater then you deserve a MAYUMI SLAP~!) I remembered synchronizing with Moby and Reby before my system shut me down. Blue surrounded my sight and I 'traveled' down the hallways to see a corrupt nasod fighting 3 people.

There was a girl with purple hair that was tied into loose pigtails. She was holding a book and staring into it as she zapped the nasod. She would casually flip the page as the nasod shot her, but her magic shield reflected it.

The boy on the other hand was like an out of control engine. He kept on charging at the enemy and slashing it with his oversized sword. He used fire frequently when he was at a distance.

The last person was a boy covered with white clothing. One of his hands held a sword and the other hand was hidden. He had an aura like a silent spirit waiting to be awaken. 'Senrigan, call off.' The blue around my vision cleared and I was seeing darkness again.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a capsule with some type of water surrounding me. "Iron scrapes." I thought and metal shards broke through the capsule. My clothes must have been water proof because they weren't wet. I stepped out, carefully avoiding the broken glass. The water quickly dissolved into the large cracks in the floor.

"Moby.. Reby… Are you here?" I questioned. My loyal –AND CUTE 333- nasods floated up to me. 'My queen! Your back!" Reby cried. (I believe that Moby is the black one and that Reby is the white one. Please correct me if this is incorrect.) Moby and Reby nuzzled me and I smiled softly, then froze. I lifted my hands to my mouth. The ends of my mouth were lifted. I was smiling. I was showing emotions. 'SYSTEM.' I yelled inside of my mine. 'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS.' I shouted.

The whole room was quiet- except for the silent drips of water, and the crackles of lighting probably from the purple haired girl, and the- actually the room wasn't quiet. Just my system. I observed the capsule.

"Someone stole my memory chip." I noted. So that's why I could only remember my battle skills and the information just before I was shut down. And that one of my favorite colors was red. For some reason. And I could remember that my kingdom abandoned me. Tears rolled down my cheek and fell onto the floor. "Why must I still have memories and emotions?" I cried. "My queen, technically you don't have-" Moby started but Reby nudged him. They both went quiet and laid next to me as I continued to cry.

* * *

**_The demons might laugh and the demons might cry, but I will be the one with pride._**

* * *

**Raven: Hey.. Mayumi? We weren't exactly introduced..**

**Me: *Raises hand***

**Rena: *Whispers* Ravens going to get a full bitch slap~! Yay~**

**Raven: ACTUALLY WE WERE MY MISTAKE AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: ^^ Good boy.**

**Elsword: Hmph. How come Aisha is so cool like? And I sound like an idiot.**

**Aisha: You are an idiot Elbaka. *Baka= Idiot/stupid/dumb/pathetic in Japenese~ One of my fav. words ;3**

**Eve: His name is Elbaka?**

**Chung: Oh Eve... -.-"**

**Me: Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. I need to explain the character's classes~**

**Me: I have decided to make my fanfiction a tad bit more unique. You see, Eve is a mixture of all 3 classes.**

**Eve: I am?**

**Elsword: Wow your stupid..**

**Eve: *Slaps Elsword HARD in the face***

**Rena: Ding ding ding~ 1 point to Eve-San on the red side~**

**Me: Ok so, Eve is basically, like she looks like Code Battle Seraph, she has the personality and guardians of Code Empress and the skills of Code Nemesis. Once in a while she can use all 3 classes skills. Like in the prologue where she used 'Generate Heavens Flare'**

**Eve: Like I said thats not-**

**Me: Shut it Eve.**

**Aisha: *Guides Eve to an emo corner***

* * *

_**Next time on Eve: Angel's Rebirth, Eve meets the Elgang and falls for Chung. Aisha is her best friend and Elsword is hiding something~ **_

* * *

**Rena: What was that?**

**Me: A preview.. DUH.**

**Chung: Not a good idea..**

**Me: Fine, I'll stop doing it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Me: UGHHHH**

**Eve: Something wrong Mayumi?**

**Me: I have writer's block for this chapter...**

**Elsword: LET ME WRITE IT! Besides, I need to sound much cooler.**

**Me: You'll get more "cool" later on. Be happy that I'm making you sound normal. I mean in Eltype before it was closed, you were picking your nose and scratching your butt in front of Eve...**

**Elsword: S-shut up!**

**Me: Anyways let me review a few things. These are the end couples just so you won't be depressed in the end.**

**EvexElsword AishaxRaven RenaxChung**

**I came up with the couple by: YAY EVEXELSWORD *Reading a random fanfiction.* RAVENXAISHA 33 *Looks at the last two...**

**10 minutes later... I'LL KEEP IT LIKE THIS ANYWAYS**

**These are the classes:**

**Elsword: *Daisy* Rune slayer... Lord knight... Rune slayer... Lord knight... (Infinity sword was auto denied.) Elsword looks like lord knight but uses Rune Slayer skills~**

**Aisha: (Took me half an hour to decide T-T) Looks like Elemental Master and uses all 3 classes skills. (So, she's kinda OP but she's MP reliant.)**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Like I explained before, Looks like Code Battle Seraph, uses Code Nemesis skills, and has the guardians and personality of code Empress.**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Anyways~ Like I said, I have writer's block so this chapter will suck x.x"**

* * *

**_I miss him. I love him. But now I can't remember him._**

* * *

I heard the wails of the corrupt nasod, and I face palmed myself for forgetting about the three humans that I saw before. 'Moby, Reby let's go.' I whispered. A redish aura shone around me, 'I will destroy those who have betrayed me.' I thought.

Moby and Reby pushed me as I flew down the hallway. I could hear the moans of the corrupt nasod coming closer. I saw flashes of ice and darkness at the end and I stopped. The purple haired girl was no longer reading, she had her teeth clenched and her staff was floating and I saw her gain energy. The red haired boy had a red flare behind his and he was summoning sandstorms. His energy was being depleted fast. The black haired- white coated boy was holding a broken blade. I could tell that they were close to being killed and that the corrupt nasod was nowhere near being destroyed.

'Are we going to help them, my queen?' Reby asked floating near to where the trio could see us. I observed their situation for another moment. The girl had screamed, "CYCLONE!" but all that had come out of her staff was a puff of smoke. The red haired one had laughed at her and now they were fighting each other. 'Yes we are.' I concluded. 'Moby, Reby, spear mode.' I stepped out in the open and the red haired idiot was the first to notice me.

"IT'S ANOTHER NASOD! KILL HER." He yelled. He started to charge at me but the purple haired one stopped him.

"Binding circle! Not everyone you meet is a nasod, Elsword. " The purple haired one scolded this so called "Elsword" He was frozen in place and got a good luck at him. 'Red hair, red eyes and a scorch mark on his neck?!' I froze, staring at his neck. My hands fled to my head, 'What's this feeling?' I asked myself.

'My queen, we must first destroy the nasod.' Moby reminded me. I assured myself that I must have been imagining things and I regained my queenly attitude. "Junk break!" Moby and Reby turned into two huge drills and destroyed the nasod into tiny slips of metal. The purple haired girl walked up to me and grinned.

"Hey, good job, the name's Aisha, the strongest mage ever known to mankind~ You'll have to wait until tomorrow, cuz I'm not giving out autographs~!" She patted me on the back, "Aw~ Your golden eyes are so cute~ Just like Ravens.." She blushed at the last comment.

"Raven?" I asked, thinking of the bird.

The boy in the back hid his broken blade and walked up to me. "I'm Raven." I straight away noticed how his eyes shone like mine. I also noticed how his other hand was still hidden.

"Raven has a nasod arm." Aisha informed me.

"I see." I simply said. Moby and Reby got out of spear form and back to their cute little selves. "This is Moby and Reby~ They've been loyal to me all this time~" I hugged Moby. "I'm Eve, the former uh—the former…" Suddenly behind me I heard a crash.

"Oh my binding circle must have reached it's duration." Aisha groaned.

The idiot Elsword got up, and brushed invisible dust off his armor. "AISHA!" He yelled, and picked up his sword and charged at Aisha.

"Bring it on Elbaka~!" She readied her staff and I stepped in front of her.

"Don't fight." I commanded.

Elsword opened his mouth, probably to counter with a sarcastic comment but when he looked at my face he froze.

"Something wrong Elbaka?" Aisha sneered.

"I-I'm going back first…." Elsword stuttered and raced out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Aisha frowned. "Raven, Eve can stay with us can't she? I mean she's so strong and she has the cutest little pets~!"

Raven nodded and I noticed his broken blade sticking out. I smiled and summoned the same type of blade. "You can use this." I offered him the sword. He nodded and looked away, but I could tell that he was grateful.

"C'mon Eve-chan~" Aisha pushed me outside. "You have to meet Rena and Chung!" Moby and Reby stayed behind for a moment and then followed us. 'My queen… Elsword..' Moby started. 'Shut it Moby.' Reby yelled. My heart fluttered again and I frowned. 'I must investigate this feeling…' I thought. 'System. I need all the info on the boy 'Elsword' by tomorrow. Something about him bothers me… but I'm not sure what.'

'System command confirmed. Approximate wait: 21 Hours 14 Minutes 22 Seconds and 3 milliseconds. System will now begin research.' My system responded.

I bit my lip as Aisha began to tell me everything about Rena and Chung, the two people I were about the meet.

* * *

_**Patience is what you are lacking. I'll find you though...**_

* * *

**Me: AH GOD I SWEAR I TOOK LIKE 2 HOURS TO WRITE THIS.**

**Elsword: How slow.**

**Rena: Don't judge her.**

**Elsword: Why not? I judge you.**

**Aisha: Don't bother Rena.**

**Elsword: I can do what I want. Your not the boss.**

**Eve: Please don't fight.**

**Elsword: I can fight with who I want Eve.**

**Chung: ...**

**Raven: *Headphones***

**Me: This is such an awkward group... And anyways! In case you haven't realised the sayings in the beginning and end "_I miss him. I love him. But now I can't remember him." _and, _"Patience is what you are lacking. I'll find you though..." _It's what Eve and Proto are saying to each other in their dreams~ Bye for now~ I won't have writer's block next chapter ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious and the Hyper

**Me: I'm back with chapter 4~**

**Eve: Is there going to be a love triangle in this chapter?**

**Me: Haha.. no but next chapter it'll be EvexElswordxChung**

**Elsword: I'm competing for her? *Points at Eve* Ew..**

**Eve: *Full Bitch slap mode***

**Elsword: I mean.. I WONT LOOSE TO YOU CHUNG**

**Rena w"**

**Chung: I won't loose either.**

**Chung & Elsword: *Staring showdown***

**Me: ... Anyways here's chapter 4. I do not own Elsword or any of the characters!**

* * *

**_You love him don't you? But what will you sacrifice for him?_**

* * *

I walked on the red stoned brick path, following Raven and Aisha. The sun was setting and Aisha was in no hurry to return back. Raven looked bored to death, but I supposed that it was how he usually looked.

"Ok so, Rena may seem like a slut, but she's seriously kind. And her cooking… ITS LIKE HEAVENS MEALS!" Aisha stared at the clouds, probably imagining food. "And Chung, like he used to look kinda like a girl but then he decided to become an assassin type and he got more serious and boyish." Aisha patted me on the head. "Don't worry Eve-chan, you'll fit in perfectly~" Aisha sang and she started to ride on her staff.

"Aisha, please pardon my asking." I started, "But if you're a mage can't you teleport us to your 'home' instead of having us walk?" I questioned. She froze.

She then started to laugh nervously, "Ahaha~ I knew that. But you know~ Healthiness comes first, so I figured that we could walk for a while or something you know? But it's getting late, I guess I can teleport us back." She continued to laugh nervously. I swear if this was an anime or manga, Raven, Moby, Reby, and I would've sweat dropped.

Aisha twirled around with her staff and we were inside of a warm mansion. "Ai~sha~!" A girl's voice cried and I saw a green haired elf glomp Aisha. (Glomp- To rush or run and hug someone mid-air.) Raven shuddered in the corner of my eye and took 5 big steps back. I also took a step back just in case. "Aisha~~~~ Who did you bring back?" The elf asked looking me up and down, "SHES SO KAWAII!" The elf tried to glomp me but Moby and Reby help her back. Speaking of Moby and Reby, as soon as the elf saw them she squealed with pleasure, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWZ SO CUTE!"

I squinted at Aisha and Raven, "Does she think everything is cute?" I asked.

The elf turned, "Ew no. Elsword is definitely _**not cute.**_" She shivered.

"I HEARD MY NAME!" Elsword came running into the room. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "You actually brought her back?!" He demanded. Suddenly all the rage that I had been holding inside was released and I slapped him.

"I do not know who you are. But from my knowledge so far, you are an idiot who acts but does not think." The redish glow rose around me again.

"You want to fight little girl? Bring it on." Elsword twirled his huge sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Stop it." I heard a voice strain. I turned to see a heavily armored boy(?) wearing a mask. It had a huge cannon strapped to its back and two guns, one in each of its hands. "Elsword break it up, and you, newcomer, try not to annoy him. He gets quite aggravated." He said and walked away.

"That was Chung." Aisha whispered. "The crystal in his armor is making him grow darker and he's trying to restrain the darkness. He doesn't want to end up like his father."

I nodded, my redish aura going away.

Elsword scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Eve. I got carried away." He looked me in the eye and for some reason I felt heat rise to my face.

"I-it's fine Elsword, please excuse me for slapping you like that." I covered my cheeks to hide my blush. 'Why am I blushing? Just a few moments ago, I wanted to kill Elsword. '

Elsword's look seemed to change for a moment. The grip on his sword was now firm and eyes seem to become more serious with a hint of playfulness. His mouth was lifted in a sneer, which made me blush more, and he cocked his head to the side- just a tiny bit. The elf then glomped him.

"Elbaka~ Watcha staring at?" She asked.

Elsword's moment of non-bakaness vanished and he went in stupid mode. "RENA DON'T GLOMP PEOPLE ALL THE TIME. IT'S [CENSORED] ANNOYING." He yelled, hitting her on the back with the flat of his blade, which only made her collapse onto him. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

I looked at the elf and helped her up, "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Eve and I presume that your Rena, the one that might seem like a slut, but whose cooking is heavenly?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Rena smiled, her mouth twitching, "Aisha~ Do I look like a slut?" She asked.

Aisha shrunk 2 inches, "N-no Rena-sama. " She quivered.

"Do I only live here to be a maid, and cook for you guys?" Rena looked like a demon smiling.

Aisha fell to the floor, "I.. have to go take a shower.." Aisha grabbed her staff and ran away.

Rena smiled, "Yep nice to meet you Eve-chan." She shook my hand, which I pulled back right away just in case.

Raven coughed. I must admit, I had forgotten that he was there. He lifted Elsword up, and dragged him away, "Good night." Raven called behind his shoulder.

Rena waved, "Ta ta~" And I placed one hand around my side and with my other, I waved to him. "Rena, may I ask a question?" I lowered my hand and so did she.

"Something wrong?" Rena asked, she seemed tense, probably thinking that I would ask a personal question.

"Is Elsword… always like that?" I bit my lip, wondering if I could've worded it better.

Rena relaxed, "To be honest when we first found him he was more uh.. how can I say this.. he was more.. mature..? He would think before killing bosses and when we sparred he would defeat us even if we all teamed on him. But one day, we fought a nasod. He was unable to kill it he was cowering in fear the whole time. It was a weak nasod, only needed one hit, but he was never the same afterwards." Rena stared at the floor.

We stood there, staring at the floor, it was really awkward until a clock chimed twelve times.

"Haha~ It's getting late Eve-chan~ I have to go take a bath now. Your room will be down this hallway to the left ok?" Rena held my hand assuringly. "Don't tell Elbaka that I told you this ok?" She winked and walked into the darkness, "Jana~ " She sang.

I walked down the opposite hallway, using my night vision to see through the darkness. 'System has completed the task of researching about the human 'Elsword'.' My system beeped with news. I froze in front of the door to my room, already marked with EVE on the door. 'This boy Elsword _**is not from this era. He was lovered with the former queen of nasods. Which.. is you my queen.**_' The system said.

**-~Elsword's POV~-**

I fell down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to forget what Raven had said. "You've met Eve before haven't you?" He had asked. He was the only one out of them who knew that I was just acting stupid so it was no use pretending. "Yeah, I have. But I can't afford to face her." I was biting my tounge to not cry. Thinking of Eve in the past was the only thing emotional enough to make me shed alot of tears. "Elsword. It's just advice, but I suggest that you stop acting and get her back." Raven had said before dropping me off at my room. Raven that idiot. Like he could say anything, he has two girls mourning over him and he's not going to make a move on either one. What a player. I started to go to sleep when I heard beeping and foot steps. I peeked outside the crack of my door and saw Eve walking with Moby and Reby. Her room was next to mine and I could hear the beepings from her system get louder, it must have really good news. Eve stopped in front of her door, which I had generously encrypted with her name, and whispered, "Elsword... was my lover?" I widened my eyes and leaned on the door too hard- I fell into the hallway- and into a very shocked Eve.

* * *

_**I will sacrifice my power, my internal life, and my happiness for love.**_

* * *

**Me: And~ DONE**

**Eve: I think you're rushing the story.**

**Me: Well, hell yeah, I want to get into the love triangle parts. But I probably won't update until next weekend -3- School and such.**

**Aisha: *Giggling darkly* Shall I burn down all the schools?**

**Me: *Sparkling eyes* Yes please-**

**Rena: Aisha~ *Steals staff* Wonder how much I can sell this for on e-bay~**

**Me: Hey! Give it back to her! She needs to burn down all the schools!**

**Eve: I'm siding with Rena, Aisha must not have her staff. Schools teach valuable education. **

**Raven: *Headphones* (Oh Raven...)**

**Chung and Elsword: *Still staring* **

**Elsword: You can't continue this forever.**

**Chung: Neither can you.**

**Lilith: Oh dear. Look's like Raven's the only normal person here.**

**Raven: Say something?**

**Everyone: GO BACK TO YOUR HEADPHONES**


	5. Chapter 5: Out Of Control

**Me: Hey hi~ Got time to upload a chapter -3- **

**Eve: Happy early birthday.**

**Me: Yes, my birthday's tommorrow ;3 So excited~!**

**Elsword: Yay. Joy. Perhaps you shall upload 5 more chapters in celebration?**

**Me: Silly Elsword, on Birthday's people don't work.**

**Chung: I suspect that, the fact that you just listed isn't true.**

**Me: *Demonic smile* Say something Chung?**

**Chung: Er.. NOPE.**

**Eve: As your early birthday present I shall type up a copy on EVE's How-To-Slap-Properly with pictures and Instructions. Limited edition, now free for your bithday.**

**Me: Thanks Eve-chan~**

* * *

**_A disease in the night, comes to grab you._**

* * *

-Eve- 12:57 –Mansion Hallway-

I felt my mouth twitch and I instantly wear that I must look like a demon Rena. "Elsword…" I smiled demonically. Moby and Reby turned into spears for extra effect. Elsword was leaning against the wall, blushing and looking away. My system was rambling away on different Elsword facts. (These are obviously made up. Just saying.) 'Birthday: November 11th, favorite dessert: Ice cream.' I glared at Elsword, who still wouldn't look at me. It made me wish that nasods were able to mind read. I decided to start up a conversation.

Me: Were you eavesdropping?

Elsword: Not really.

System: 'Favorite sport: Kendo'

Me: Where's your sword?

Elsword: …In my room.

System: 'He planted a bomb in Aisha's room 12 minutes ago.'

Me: *Annoyed* Why are you still awake?

Elsword: Dunno.

System: 'He's also a hopeless idiot.'

I couldn't take it anymore. I sat in front of him and grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me. "Why won't you answer my questions seriously?!" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. He finally turned his head to look at me and slowly smirked. I felt myself blushing really badly. 'This is bad. I mustn't show any weakness.' I thought. I tightened my grip on his collar. "Answer me."

He moved a hand out from his side a cupped my chin, and secured it. "Why are you blushing Eve? Am I that attractive?" He asked, parting his lips. His head leaned in a bit and I jumped back. A clock chimed 13 times. Elsword got up and as he passed me he patted my head, and messed up my hair. "Night, Eve." He whispered. And walked into his room, shutting the door closed.

'Also, he only loves one person. She has golden eyes and-'I frowned. 'Enough system.' I muttered and quietly walked into my room, falling asleep.

-The next morning-

"Hee hee." I heard Rena giggle. "Eve~" I could sense her preparing to glomp me, and just as she was about to hit me, I rolled to the side and she crashed into the wall.

"Itai.." Rena groaned. She turned her head to me slowly, "Eve-chan why did you do that?" She had tears rolling down her face- they probably fake.

"What's going on here?" A boy's voice asked, and I saw a boy with shaggy short hair and two pieces of his hair were dyed probably with some type of brown (UGH! I CAN NEVER TELL COLORS CORRECTLY X-X) and it looked like ears drooping. He was wearing the same armor as the boy with the mask last night. They were probably the same person, god I'm dense.

"Ahah~ Nothing Chung, we're just playing around. " Rena no longer had tears; she must be an acting queen…

"I see. Eve, would you like for me to show you around the mansion?" Chung asked smiling slightly.

"I suppose so." I replied, trying to sound queenly. His blue eyes were irresistible. He chuckled and walked over and grabbed me, "Come on. Let's hurry before Elsword gets up."

Elsword. I blushed as I remembered what he tried to do last night.

"Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes, ok?" Rena hopped off my bed and winked, "Have fun!"

'Moby, Reby. Come.' I thought. Moby and Reby floated by my sides, in neutral mode. Chung noticed them, watching his every move.

"C'mon." He said, flicking his wrist and we headed into the hallways. He showed me around the mansion. He gave me moments to take in the pretty views, like the gardens, and the amazing views, like the mechanic powered kitchen, though Rena preferred to save energy and cook by herself. When we got to a huge chambered room with a floating book outside and a blue orb floating around the door.

"What is this place?" I frowned, not sure whether to feel awed or alert.

Chung smiled, "Aisha's place, that orb is her magic missile, auto locked to destroy Elsword when he's in sight."

I held back a grin. My system had said that Elsword had planted a bomb in Aisha's room around 12:45. "Let's visit her." I suggested.

Chung knocked on the door and it opened. "Who's there?!" Aisha cried. I felt my eyes start to swell up. The room reeked of onions.

"It's us Aisha, what happened?" Chung coughed, covering his nose.

Aisha growled, sparks of electricity sparkled around her. "Elsword." She spat. She waved her wand around, the smell of onions vanished. "FINALLY." She yelled. Her eyes gleamed like a devil. I wonder how she was before she met Rena. Or maybe she was the devil and Rena learned from her, either way, I hoped not to turn out like them.

"Anyways Aisha-chan, Rena-chan said that breakfast will be ready soon. I will now finish my tour with Chung. Let's go, Moby, Reby." I flicked my wrist, mimicking Chung's earlier movement. Even though he was behind me, I could feel Chung smiling.

"Next- we're going to Raven's room." Chung explained.

"And where's that?" I questioned, noticing that there weren't any doors for a while.

"Aisha made it so that no-one would have a dorm near her, Raven's is the closest to her room." Chung face palmed his face, "And from here on, do not mention that guy with the red hair. Aisha's missiles will zap you."

I giggled, I've been showing too much emotion lately. Chung stared at me. I cocked my head sideways, "Something wrong, Chung?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head, staring at the floor. "Nah, it's just you're kinda cute for a nasod queen."

I froze. I did not recall telling anyone of them that I was the queen of nasods. "I do not know what you're talking about." I scoffed. Moby and Reby seemed to tense up.

Chung smiled, "Don't worry. I felt something familiar about you when I first saw you. I'd realized that I've seen you before, in my father's old books talking about how the nasod foundation was long before." He placed a hand on my cheek. His hand was… warm. I blushed. "Don't worry, the rest of them won't worry about how you're the queen of nasods. It's actually pretty cool." He placed his hand back to his side. I felt myself staring at him. He looked down at me, "What? Do you find me attractive or something?" He joked.

I narrowed my eyes, embarrassed and annoyed that I was now thinking of Elsword. Before I diverted me gaze away from Chung, I saw him blush. "Look I-" He was cut off. By Elsword.

"Oh hey Chung. And Eve, I was just looking for you." Elsword was carrying his sword on his shoulder. I kept my eyes locked with his, challenging him.

"Did you need something Elsword?" I asked innocently. He twirled his sword. "Nope. Hey Chung breakfast is ready, I'm sure that Rena would just love for you to try some of her cooking." Elsword said darkly.

"No it's ok Elsword, I'm just touring Eve around because I'm the only one who has time around here and who actually cares for her." Chung countered.

Elsword's aura began to glow. "Actually, I was busy making her a present, a headband, you know a present from all of us? Oh wait, I'm the only one who actually worked on it." Elsword pulled out a beautifully woven headband with a black strip of lace and a medium Sakura (Cherry blossom) flower at the end, with Moby and Reby figurines pasted in the middle.

"Aw how kind. When did you make it? Oh you probably bought it somewhere." Chung sneered, taking out his silver shooters.

"You want to fight Chung? You know that I'll win." Elsword inflamed fire around his sword.

Chung reloaded his guns, "Fine, but what's the prize to the winner?" Chung asked, gently moving me to the sidelines.

Elsword glanced at me, "I think you already know the prize." He said, his words had a tone of longing.

Chung also looked at me. "Ah, but you see. I already have her." He walked over to me and I felt his lips brush mine.

Fire inflamed between us as Elsword slashed through. "You'll have to fight me first. Don't play dirty Chung." Elsword yelled.

An arrow shot near Elsword's ear. Rena, with her eyes narrowed and sword at ready headed near us. 'What are you three doing?" She asked, her eyes had no pupils. "Breakfast is already served you know. Aisha and Raven are waiting." She whispered hauntingly.

Elsword and Chung froze up. "They were just sparring." I replied to Rena. Rena looked in my direction.

"Then I'll fight also." She muttered and nocked an arrow at me.

"Rena! " I cried, dodging. "What's wrong with you?!" I demanded.

"Just getting rid of an annoying nasod." She said, glancing at Chung. A last minute answer flashed in my mind.

"Wait Rena, so you-" My words were cut off as Rena slashed at me and both Chung and Elsword shielded me. All I could see then was blood. Moby and Reby turned into spears. "There will be a lot of bloodshed~" I sang, my lips curling into a smile.

Rena tied her hair into a pony tail. "Let's get serious now shall we Eve?" She asked, pulling back a full powered arrow.

"Of course." I agreed. Moby and Reby exchanged glances. 'EVE battle mode starting.' System stirred. 'Sound- .1% Moby and Reby- Weapon form. Nasod summoning- Ready. Power- Shall we hold back Eve-Sama?' System asked. I licked my lips, "Nope." 'System- Ready. EVE battle mode ready. Destruction level- MAX. Please evacuate all innocent citizens from the battle field.' System ended in mono-tone.

* * *

_**But, with holy seals around the room, I have protection. Face it Proto. You can't have me.**_

* * *

**Me: AND DONE.**

**Chung: ... Don't I seem... OOC?**

**Me: GEE. NOPE. ITS HOW YOU ACT TO ME IN PVP.**

**Chung: AGAIN WITH PVP? NOW YOU AND SYBELLA BOTH HATE ME.**

**Aisha: So do I~**

**Rena: I'M SO SORRY EVE-CHAN T-T**

**Eve: I will not hold back. **

**Everyone: ...Do it in the story... Not here...**

**Aisha: HEE HEE I'M INVISIBLE**

**Raven: *Hit's her* No. Only Eve can be invisible.**

**Aisha: But... **

**Me: In Sy's story: The Lost Spell Aisha-Chan can turn invisible after learning from Eve~**

**Aisha: Actually I'm naturally talented. Eve-Sama didn't teach me.**

**Eve: ...**

**Elsword: ... GO DIE IN HELL CHUNG**

**Chung: NO YOU GO DIE. I ACTUALLY GOT TO KISS EVE**

**Elsword: SO?! IN HER PAST I KISSED HER 10 TIMES EVERY 1 TIME THAT YOU KISSED HER.**

**Me: Inhale~Exhale. SHUT UP YOU BAKAS, TO YOUR EMO CORNERS(Now labled, courtesy to Rena~)**


	6. Chapter 6: Eve's Feelings

**Me: I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE! *Get's on knees* FORGIVE ME T.T**

**Elsword: You look stupid.**

**Me: I was thinking on giving you a good role in this chapter but...**

**Elsword: FORGIVE ME!**

**Aisha: YEAH~! BEG LITTLE BOY BEG~!**

**Eve: ._. Idiots.**

**Rena: Eve~ Am I an idiot?**

**Raven: No.**

**Chung: Your name's Eve?**

**Raven: No.**

**Me: Update: Instead of the interline thingys being the conversation between proto and Eve its going to be system. THAT IS ALL~! And today's short chapter is dedicated to BlueKnight (Guest) for being a fellow EvexElsword fan! YAY EVEXELSWORD FANS AROUND THE WORLD!**

* * *

**_System check: Eve's feelings and relationships to others:_**

**_Elsword: EVE is confused about her feelings to him. Relationship possibility: LOVE_**

**_Chung: EVE shows great respect and a hint of LOVE for Chung. Relationship possibility: Unknown_**

**_Aisha: EVE thinks of Aisha as a strong magician with bright futures. Relationship: Close Friends_**

**_Rena: EVE thinks of Rena as an enemy. Relationship: Enemies(?)_**

**_Raven: EVE is considering Raven as a friend or an enemy. Relationship: Unknown._**

* * *

"Fatality!" Rena yelled, and I easily dodged it. 'Dodge rate- 50%. Mp Regeneration rate- Max.' System chided and I grinned.

"Sweep Rolling." I said, monotone and a triangular prism electron shot out and crashed into Rena. Chung and Elsword stared, in amazement. They suddenly realized that they were fighting just a moment ago and the place was in chaos.

"Luna Blade!"

"Heaven's Fist!"

"Shooting Star!"

"Gliding Strike!"

Our screams and explosions echoed down the hallway. The walls were strongly made with a type of metal so that they were merely dented. There were scorch marks all over the floor. Chung was sweating heavily, probably because of his armor, Elsword was grinning, and Rena had a deadly aura. 'System detecting footsteps nearing. Analyzing… analyzing… footsteps belong to Aisha. Approximately 20 meters away.. 19…18…' My system counted down. 'EVE battle mode turning off.' I thought, and my head felt a bit more clear and calm. Aisha appeared the moment my aura went away. She stared wide eyed at us.

"Care to tell me what happened?" She asked, my staff glowed purple. Elsword shuddered and Chung took 10 steps back.

"Well. You see." Elsword began and then face palmed himself. Rena had the nerve to giggle, her pupils were now once again visible.

"We were sparring~" She sang and stuck her tongue out, "Eve-chan was so strong~ She was like 'Heaven's fist nya~' and there was this huge fist that same out of nowhere and almost killed us! You should've been there Aisha-Chan~" Rena glided around the hallway and I sighed.

"I'm going to go rest." I said to no one in particular and called off Moby and Reby's spear mode. As I passed Chung and Elsword, Chung looked at me with sad and curious eyes. Elsword looked away. I continued down the hallway and into my room. Once I was inside I collapsed and cried against the door. "THESE STUPID NO GOOD EMOTIONS!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I face palmed myself softly. What had happened to me? I had felt that deadly urge to kill Rena, but why? Moby and Reby sat on my shoulders and I smiled weakly. "Arigato." I whispered to them and fell asleep.

**Two hours Later.**

My eyes fluttered open. Moby and Reby were in sleep mode and I was sleeping on someone's shoulder… I closed my eyes. I felt warm and happy. Feelings that I might have experienced before I slumbered for a few years. "You awake yet Eve?" A voice asked, rubbing my head. I felt like purring until I identified the voice. I jolted up and almost hit Elsword in the head.

He looked at me weirdly. "Are you ok?" He asked, letting go of me. The happy warmth that I had felt moments ago disappeared.

I bit my lip, "What are you doing here Elsword?" I asked, I was leaning against the door before I fell asleep, there was no way he could've entered. Elsword smiled and pointed to a book shelf that was moved to reveal a small passageway between his room and mine. I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. We stared at each other in silence until I blushed and looked away. He leaned against the door in triumph. "Hey, Elsword? Um, this is a weird question but, did you like um, have a life before now?" I asked and he raised both of his eyebrows. I mentally face palmed myself, realizing how stupid I sounded.

He looked up at my ceiling, "If you mean if I had reborned or something in the last era, then I have. To be honest I'm surprised that _you _don't remember." He scoffed and I shouted back.

"Someone stole my memory card though!" I cried, damn it. Why is it that whenever I was near this guy, I just had to feel so _pathetically emotional_? He dipped his head underneath me so that I could see his face and he smirked, wiping my tears. I lifted a hand to slap him, and he held my wrist tightly and kissed me. I didn't hold back to be honest… I was enjoying it… Just when I was about to close my eyes he pulled back and sneered. I slapped him. "HENTAI!" I yelled. He rubbed my head.

"Yeah yeah~" He walked away and through that passage from my room to his. I was seriously thinking of sealing that thing up. I placed my hand to my lips and I stared at the door. Elsword… you baka.

**Another two hours later~~**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Evening naps were always so peaceful. Moby and Reby were up and waiting at my door. "Good afternoon Moby, Reby." I yawned and opened the door to see Chung coming out of his door. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Eve." He waved. His cannon, the Destroyer or something like that, was nowhere to be seen. His silver shooters were still in his hands though. He walked up to me, "Aisha and Rena are about to go shopping for clothes or something." He pointed down the hallway where Aisha and Rena were looking at a shop directory map. I nodded and raced up to them, I could use some casual clothes. I walked up to them and asked if I could come with them.

"OHMYGOSHLIKEREALLYEVEYOULLHA VELIKESOMUCHFUNWITHUSWELLTAL KABOUTBOYSANDWELLBUYCLOTHESA NDWELLLIKEFLIRTWITHRANDOMCUT IES~~~~~~!" Rena jumped with joy and I sweat dropped. Aisha smiled and held up her staff.

"And I can always shop lift clothes that are way to over priced." She grinned and I once again sweat dropped. Rena, Aisha, and I soon went to the mall, I honestly felt like we were going to come back in trouble with the police.

**Elsword's POV**

I yawned and stretched my legs. Today was so tiring. I looked at the passage way that I had built when I'd first joined the Elgang. I don't even know why I'd built it... maybe I was thinking that they day would come... Chung knocked on my door and entered. He held up a scroll.

"Mission time." He sighed and I felt a shock of pain.

"Who's coming?" I asked. Please let Eve come, please let Eve come, please let Eve come...

"You, me and Raven. Guy's night out I guess." I groaned. Life sucked.

**Raven's POV (Haha~ This is going to be hard. I've never made a Raven character of POV before.)**

I flexed my nasod arm. It creaked. I was going to need that nasod's help sadly. I caught sight of Aisha and I looked away. I'm truely and idiot for falling for her. A cute, strong mage like her would never (Pssh, yeah right) fall for a half-nasod like me. I sighed and saw Chung and Elsword coming towards me. Elsword look incredibally exhasted and Chung's eyes gleamed. I felt like slapping myself with my other non-nasod arm. Bad day today. First I fall for Aisha. Now I'm going to get mixed up with Chung and Elsword.

* * *

**_System check: Eve's feelings and relationships to others:_**

**_Elsword: EVE is in love with Elsword. Relationship possibility: LOVE_**

**_Chung: EVE shows and treats Chung specially. Relationship possibility: LOVE_**

**_Aisha: EVE thinks of Aisha as a strong magician with bright futures. Relationship: Close Friends_**

**_Rena: EVE thinks of Rena as a hyper elf. Relationship: Friends._**

**_Raven: EVE is considering Raven as a friend or an enemy. Relationship: Unknown._**

* * *

**Me: The next chapter shall be updated tommorrow or on Tuesday~ It's kinda like a bonus chapter.**

**Raven: ...**

**Chung: ...**

**Eve: ._.**

**Me: YSOQUIET?! AND OMGOMG Cheryl finally updated Demon Hunting Academy: Hunters and Prey! I'VE BEEN LIKE WAITING FOREVER! YOUPEOPLELIKEHAVEHAVETOCHECK ITOUT!**

**Elsword: *Squints* I can't read that.**

**Me:Yeah well who cares about you Elsword.**

**Elsword: =.=**

**Me: Sorry if this chapter sucked~ I'm busy 3v3ing... WHICH RENA'S, SPECIFICALLY WIND SNEAKERS KEEP COMBOING ME TO DEATH.**

**Rena: What can I say? I'm just that talented.**

**Elsword: Talent? Yeah right.**

**Me: Ok so~ After the bonus chapter~ I shall start more ChungxRena.**

**Chung & Rena: RUN FOR IT!**

**Me: Like I said the next chapter shall be a bonus one. Aisha x Raven moment xD Raisha~ Makes me think of radishes~**


End file.
